oretachinovillainorganisationfandomcom-20200214-history
Shino Kitamura
|romaji = Kitamura Shino|alias = Loki L0K1 Magnet Boy|birthday = March 17th, 1997|age = 21|gender = Male|height = 5'6" (167cm)|hair = Black, white streaks|eye = Gold|bloodtype = B+|quirk = Polarise|status = Alive|birthplace = Unknown|family = Unknown|occupation = Waiter|affiliation = The Organisation|fightingstyle = Ranged weaponry|image = Shino_Portrait_Sketch.png}}Shino Kitamura ( , Kitamura Shino), also known as the villain Loki, is a waiter working at The Eternal Summer. Appearance Shino has black hair streaked with white, and has rather feminine facial features. He is slender in build, with his most distinct feature being his eyes. Shino has two irises, the first being a regular iris coloured a deep gold whilst the inner iris is a slowly turning bright gold cog. This is unsettling for most people to stare at or see, so people who do meet his gaze often avert theirs. Shino wears a black and white panda hoodie, complete with panda ears. He wears this hoodie with the hood up, with a scarf made out of steel weave covering his face. He also wears straight black “jeans”. This clothing is a framework of kevlar, inlaid with extremely small ferrous super-alloy. His sneakers consist of a pair of black unbranded sneakers, which are both steel capped as well as steel studded. While working at the Eternal Summer he wears the “classic” waiter outfit, with a few adjustments. Shino forgoes the bowtie in favour of a pair of black suspenders, as he dislikes the slight choking sensation of wearing a bowtie. This also explains why he usually leaves the top button of his shirt undone. Casually, Shino likes pandas too much to let go of his hoodie. As such, he will wear his villain outfit just out and about, just with the hood down. Personality Shino is a rather closed off person, who will “fake” social interactions with others when necessary. He will also play along if it means that he gets what he wants. Shino is an extremely loyal friend to those who do manage to get close with him, although the trauma from losing his only true friend in life has made this an exceptionally difficult feat. Shino enjoys messing with others if he is in a whimsical mood, playing harmless pranks and all around just being a general nuisance. He does using his quirk, and attempts to do so in ways that ensure he doesn’t get caught. He will often prank, and thus be pranked by, Keiko, with the two having a highly unorthodox "sibling rivalry" complex that the rest of the Organisation likes to keep out of. He semi-endearingly refers to her as "Bat Girl", and she in turn refers to him as "Magnet Boy". Shino hates dealing with people, but is capable of empathising with people who he can see himself in. For example, Shino has a soft spot for Kumokyo, because he was raised as an orphan without having real parents. Shino is motivated to live life the way he wants in the face of a society that he believes is hypocritical and is liable to crumble into anarchy. He also has a strong desire to delete anyone who worked at the facility he was raised in. He hates fighting people if he doesn’t intend on killing them. He hates holding back with his quirk, having the most fun when he can simply let loose and use it to his heart’s content. Shino has always been fascinated with pandas, and also loves their favourite food: bamboo. Nocturne forbids Shino from eating raw bamboo due to a private incident, but will frequently ask the cooks to serve up cooked, steamed, and char-grilled bamboo shoots. Shino likes the freedom and sense of purpose that working under The Organisation gives him, but is a little bit irked that he also has to work as a waiter and interact with strangers on a daily basis. He also likes to have a sense of control over others, and likes to plan meticulously, both over missions, and other goings-on in his daily life. Perhaps due to his experimented-upon nature, Shino also enjoys science, and keeps up to date with science and technology-related news. Shino dislikes liars, and hates "bullies" of any kind as a result of his past. This hatred extends to heroes, and Shino frequently disregards no-engage orders in order to violently beat up anyone who identifies as a hero, or anyone he considers a person who takes advantage of the weak. He also dislikes loud noises, and his past has given him an adverse dislike of doctors and scientists. He also dislikes cameras. Abilities Polarise (磁化, Jikan): Polarise creates "points" that act as standing magnetic fields. Shino can create up to four of these points, and these points stick to physical objects, which functionally turns them into magnets. These magnetic points can be attracted or repelled by each other at Shino's will, and the strength of this attraction or repulsion can also be scaled accordingly. These points act as reasonably powerful magnets, capable of magnetising objects to walls and ceilings. This allows Shino to magnetically move around small objects like boxes or shelves with no effort, but anything larger than a human starts to exact a physical toll. If Shino exerts himself to a large extent, he is capable of creating magnetic events of incredible destructive power at the risk of his own health. Shino can apply magnetic points to any sufficiently conductive length of material, which allows him to convert both lengths into a substitute railgun. His quirk also allows him to see through the entire electromagnetic spectrum, but at great cost at his normal field of vision. Shino is functionally able to see through walls, but is very myopic and cannot make out details at a distance. His visible light vision starts to blur at a range of 5m, but he is able to see using other frequencies at a distance of approximately 100 metres, at the cost of greater detail and colour vision. Stats Equipment * Rail Satellites: Shino carries 4 metallic “satellites” on him, which are essentially floating metallic spear-tips. These satellites can open up, with each being capable of being fired like a railgun using his quirk. * Steel Ball Bearings: Shino uses steel ball bearings like bullets, or scatters them over the floor to trip people. * Metal Yoyo: The string is piano wire. The yoyo is tempered steel. He uses his quirk to whack people, and otherwise just plays with it, learning party tricks without using his quirk. Philosophy Shino believes that society is dysfunctional, largely due to the emphasis placed on heroes whilst anyone outside this select group using quirks is deemed to be a “villain”. This belief leads him to believe that the current society is unstable, and is liable to collapse. As such, he has no faith in the system, and has decided to do what he wants. However, he still has morals and as such will not kill those unless they are deplorable and/or despicable. Shino also believes most heroes to be “false idols”. They pose as heroes, but in reality also harm innocents in addition to helping through some of their reckless actions when fighting villains, or their lack of strength in stopping villains. He believes that their lack of strength coupled with a strong conviction to do the right thing ultimately causes more harm. Shino ultimately wants to be left alone, but has a strong sense of loyalty towards those who he considers a friend. He believes that if people have that much trust and faith in him, then he might as well show some genuine trust back. He really just wants to pursue his goal of scientific research, but will always put that hobby on hold. Shino is currently with Nocturne in a bid to track down the writer of the letter left in his apartment. Battles and Events Quotes * (To Keiko Ketsueki) "Sucks to suck, bat girl." * (To Nocturne) “I don’t care for your grand crusade, Nocturne. I do what I want to do, because that’s what it means to be free. I just happen to need your help with something." * (To Shojirou Atsuki) “What’s for dinner? I want bamboo shoots!” * (To Kumokyo Ichishi) "... You want fifty bucks?" * “Our society will falter and fall unaided, given time. It doesn’t need a push, it’s already toppling.” * “It’s really hard finding places to look when you can see through everything. Why can’t people just wear lead lined clothing?” * “Pardon the intrusion, miss. I’m just robbing your husband blind before brutally murdering him. Hope you terribly don’t mind, he’s been a bad, bad man. Toodles.” Trivia * Shino’s room is full of panda and bamboo shoot plushies, including a panda bobblehead on his desk. There’s a wad of zoo tickets on his desk. * Shino looks at the ground most of the time for two reasons. Firstly, his eyes are unsettling and are a recognisable feature. Secondly, his quirk lets him see through most objects, including clothing; though Shino is unable to make out details most of the time due to the negative side effects of his vision, he prefers not to look out of a personal sense of integrity. * Shino keeps destroying the Eternal Summer’s security system, much to Nocturne's chagrin. Category:Playable Characters Category:The Organisation